


Kinktober 2020

by donutloverxo



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Knives Out (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Snowpiercer (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beard Kink, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Mean Steve, Name Calling, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shaving, Shaving Kink, Sir Kink, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, making Bucky watch, some blood, sub Reader, sugar relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: Fics for kinktober. Heed all warnings.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Curtis Everett/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949212
Comments: 58
Kudos: 139





	1. Please you (Andy Barber)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You buy some pretty lingerie to please your overworked husband and hope it doesn’t end up ruined by his hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - lingerie  
> Warning - smut (m/f), dom Andy, name calling, cum play, slight spanking.

You rubbed the mesh material of your babydoll between your fingers - coarse and rough. The baby pink nightie was made of net with a matching thong that was very uncomfortably riding up your butt. Your nipples and torso were completely visible, really what was the point of making such a thing? You looked at your reflection in the mirror…

 _Oh yeah._ It’s supposed to be sexy and enticing. Which to be fair - it worked. You got worked up just looking at yourself.

‘ _Damn I’d fuck me_ ’ you muttered to yourself.

What you weren’t sure of was if your husband would like it. Andy seemed to hate any sort of clothing on you with a burning passion.

Even going as far as establishing naked Wednesdays. Which was exactly what it sounded like - Wednesdays you spent completely naked, except for the apron which you wore while working in the kitchen and he was clothed in his usual loungewear.

On your wedding night you had worn a beautiful and classy white satin nightie with lace trimmings. The bastard ripped it off in just a few seconds. Hundreds of dollars done the drain. You knew he was just showing off. Having recently been promoted to the position of the DA he got a massive pay bump. Giving you the liberty to buy whatever you want.

You sprinted off to the living room as soon as you heard his typical ‘Honey, I’m home’ greeting.

“How was your day, daddy?” you asked as you sneaked up behind him.

“So long and tiring, princess. I couldn’t wait to see you.” He groaned as he took off his tie and jacket, putting them on the armrest of his couch, he plumped down in on the it.

He finally looked in your direction - it had been such a long day, but he knew he’d feel better as soon as he got a look at you.

His jaw dropped as he took you in, clad in a flimsy piece of lingerie that literally left nothing to his imagination, your hands behind your back as you swayed side to side.

“Do you like it?” you asked suddenly feeling shy. Even though there was no need to be. This was your husband. He’d seen you in much more compromising situations. But there was still that little doubt that he’d reject you, that he wouldn’t appreciate your efforts.

He licked his lips at the sight of your hard nipples poking through the fabric, “Do a twirl for me, princess.” he instructed.

Like the good girl that you were - you followed. Turning around and lifting the helm a bit to wiggle your ass. “Will you spank it today, daddy?” you cooed as you looked back at him.

“Of course, honey. But first you gotta suck daddy’s cock.” he said unlooping his belt and pushing his pants and briefs down to pull his hard cock free of them.

You swiftly walked over to him and knelt before him, waiting for further instructions.

“What’s all this about, doll? Hm?” he asked as he smeared his leaking tip around your lips.

“I just wanted to please you, daddy. You’ve been working so hard.” You swallowed your saliva - already drooling, you needed to have him fuck your throat so bad. You whined as he started to pump his cock with his hand, spilling more of his creamy juices on your mouth.

“That’s not how it works, princess. I take care of you.” he grunted as he jerked himself harder with his hand, he knew just how desperate and crazy it would make you.

“No,” you shook your head as tears spilled from your eyes “Please let me suck it. I’ll be good.” you promised eagerly.

He stopped his moments, his heart swelled as you cried, he wiped your tears off with his thumb “You promise you’ll be good?” he smiled as you nodded. “You’re always good baby,” he praised as he pushed your eager mouth down his length, groaning and slightly wiggling his hips as he bottomed out, your nose touching his pelvis as you gagged around him.

“Just relax, princess,” he reminded you as he traced a thumb over your throat, groaning as he felt his cock lodged deep in it. Bunching your hair up in his palm, so he could properly see all of your face, he pulled out till only his tip was in your mouth “Such a good girl. You love sucking daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

“Yesh” you answered, your voice muffled with your mouth full of cock, as he roughly fucked into your face. You tried your best to keep from choking every time he hit the back of your throat.

“You’re such a cock hungry whore. Aren’t you, baby?” he grunted as he felt his climax approaching, the gags and squelching noises you made only fuelled his it.

“Such a pretty slut.” his hips stuttered as he emptied himself in your mouth, holding your head down on his shaft he painted the back of your head with his cum. “Swallow it all, sweetheart. Be a good slut.” he rasped as he stayed inside you for a minute to keep himself hard. He wasn’t done with you yet.

He pulled you off of his cock as you coughed, a string of your spit and his cum connecting to his tip from your lips.

“What do you say, slut?” he pushed all of his spilled cum back inside your mouth.

“Thank you for your cum,” you swallowed “daddy.” Your voice hoarse because of your abused throat,

“You’re welcome, princess. Are you tired?” You shook your head no as he sat back against the cushions. “Come get on daddy’s cock and ride him. Then I’ll give you one more treat to swallow.”

You stood op on shaky legs and straddled his lap, shifting your panties to the side you held onto the base of his shaft before sinking down on him. “Oh,” you moaned as you closed your eyes shut. Too intimidated by Andy’s intense gaze. “It feels so good,” you settled your head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling his bread as you panted.

“Come on, princess. You’re doing the work today remember? Now let me look at you properly.” he pushed you back so he could ogle your breasts.

You curled your hands around his neck for support as you sat back, bouncing up and down on his throbbing hard cock. “Andy, no,” you whined, you knew the predatory look he gave you all too well “please don’t. I really like this one.” It was probably of no use. He was going to ruin yet another piece of cute lingerie.

“What did you call me?” he chastised you, delivering a harsh smack to your ass.

“Daddy,” you quickly corrected yourself.

“I’ll do whatever I want with you. You’re my perfect little fuck doll.” he groaned as he grabbed the curve of your hips, rolling his own to feel more of your tight wet cunt “Isn’t that right?”

You nodded as you quickened your pace, almost on the edge of your own orgasm.

“I do like this one though. I’ll let you have it, princess.” He gushed as he sucked your hard nipple through the mesh, pulling and pinching at the other.

“That’s it sweetheart. Just let it go.” He encouraged you as he felt you clenching around him.

“Oh...oh, daddy,” you crashed onto him as you felt your whole body pulsate, heaving on top of his chest.

“Come on, sweetheart. Daddy promised you one more treat.” he said as he kissed your hair.

You sobbed as you pulled him out of your drenched cunt. Digging your nails into his shoulders as he traced your pussy with his fingers before pushing them in your hole.

“You’re so wet sweetheart. You made a mess of my dress pants.” he tutted as he looked at the stains on his pants.

“I’m so sorry, daddy,” your breath hitched as he teased your swollen lips.

“Get on your knees.” he ordered as he pulled his fingers out of you, bringing them up to his mouth to suck them clean.

You resumed your previous position as he pumped his cock in front of you. Spurts of his cum landing on your face, chest and nightie.

He jerked his softening cock till he was sure he had nothing left. He heaved as he admired his work. Your face drenched in his cum, staring up at him with sweet doe eyes.

“Clean me up now.” you nodded as you lapped at his cock with kitten licks, taking a hanky out of his pocket to clean him up and tuck him back in his pants.

“You did good, baby.” he threw his head back, feeling completely spent and satiated.

“I made dinner too, daddy, your favorite meatloaf.” you said, laying your head on his thigh, tracing his cum which was on your skin with your fingers.

“Go set the table. And don’t change. I’ve got more plans for this little number.” he said as he pushed a flimsy strap down your shoulder to reveal the swell of your breast.

You giggled as you got up, “Okay, daddy,” giving his lips a peck you skipped on over to the kitchen. Wiping down your face and then setting the table for dinner.


	2. A hoeie dilemma (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were being bratty and impatient so Steve teaches you a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Oversimulation  
> Warnings - smut , some name calling, mean Steve, daddy kink.

Your lips moved in perfect synch with his. Knowing them so well, moulding into each other so seamlessly. You loved kissing Steve more than anything. It was one of the best ways to just show him how much you loved him because words were never really enough.

But right now, you needed him. You needed to feel all of him.

“Stevie,” You whined pushing on his head to wordlessly tell him what you wanted. You gulped as he glared at you, “I mean daddy.” You bit your lip to keep it from trembling under his stern unwavering gaze.

“What do you want, doll? You know I don’t like being interrupted.” he said gruffly before he worked on sucking a hickey on your collar bone.

“I just can you...” your cheeks heat up as you realise what you’d be saying. “Don’t make me say it.” you sniffled to garner some sympathy from him.

“Use your big girl words, princess.” he said against the hot skin of your neck.

“Can you kiss my pussy? Pretty please?” you cooed as you requested ever so innocently.

“Since you’ve been so good.” he muttered as he travelled down your body, making sure to pay proper attention to your breasts - only driving you crazier, before he settled between your legs.

He pressed a quick peck to your intimate folds before he nuzzled his face over your thighs.

“Daddy?” you propped yourself up on your elbows as you looked at what he was doing.

“You asked for a kiss, puppy. I gave it to you.” He smirked evilly as he bit the flesh of your thigh, purposely rubbing his beard all over your sensitive flesh.

You whimpered pathetically as he made a ‘tch' sound. “Why are you being a brat, puppy? I’m giving you what you wanted.” He mocked as he placed another peck to your pussy.

You shook your head. “You’re being mean, daddy.”

“Daddy’s only doing what he was told.”

You took a deep breath. There was no way out, if you wanted it you’d have to ask for it - “Please fuck me with your tongue daddy.” you huffed.

“As you wish, sweetheart.” He dove in to do his most favorite thing in the world. Eating you out like his life depended on it. Revelling in the way you wildly thrashed above him, tugging on his overgrown hair, coating his beard with your sweet juices.

He would’ve made you come. He got off on pleasuring you. But not today. He pulled away right when you were about to climax. Kneeling above you as he held your legs open, watching you suffer and curse at him.

“Why?” you gave him a cute pout which he desperately wanted to kiss away. But he held back, he had to teach you a proper lesson.

“You were bratty just now, puppy. I wanted to - ” he smeared your juices around your cunt pushing two of his fingers in as you mewled “take my time. Make love to you and treat you like a princess. But you’re such a needy little whore, aren’t you?” he pulled his fingers away from your cunt as you kept muttering apologises to him. “Don’t worry sweetheart. You’ll regret it soon enough.” he promised.

His laughed echoed in against the walls as he impaled you on his cock. He fucked into you with vigor, by now he knew you like the back of his hand and all the spots that make you see stars.

He pulled your hips up to get a better angle at hitting your g-spot. “Is my doll gonna come?” he asked in a mock sweet voice as you nodded eagerly.

Clenching around his length, you threw your head back, holding onto your bedsheets as you ride out your orgasm.

You opened your eyes and stared at him, moving his hips so gracefully, rutting into you. “Come inside me please.” you weren’t sure if you said it out loud, you were too high and dazed.

You looked at him, confused, as he laughed. “Maybe, we’ll see.” He groaned as he kept up his pace. “before that - you have to give me _at least_ six more.”

You eyes widened as you stared at him in horror. “No. That’s not possible.” You panicked as you realised that you were in deep shit.

“Yes, it is,” he stated rolling your clit between his fingers.

He kept fucking you, for an hour or two or maybe days. You lost all sense of time. All you could do was feel, his cock against your pulsating walls, hitting all your special spots, his hips slamming against yours and his fingers digging into your waist. You vaguely heard him taunt you and count down your orgasms.

After the fifth one you almost considered saying your safe words as he rolled your clit - so painful but so good.

“I can’t anymore.” You said. Your voice not above a whisper, you had no energy left in you.

“You can, puppy. Come on, just one more.” He cooed as you clenched around his cock for the last time, milking him for all he’s worth and pushing him over the edge.

His thrusts lost all sense of rhythm and he came inside you, collapsing on top of you, kissing you all over your face to make sure that you were okay.

You drifted off to sleep, feeling too sensitive all over your body, the ache between your legs too prominent as Steve pulled out of you.

Next time you’ll think twice before being a brat. Or maybe act out on purpose to get him to ‘punish’ you.


	3. Pretty pink dress (Curtis Everett)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis needs to learn how to woo his lady so he gets her a pretty dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 7 - Eating out  
> Warnings - smut, past noncon/dubcon.

“How much longer?” Edgar drawled, throwing his head back in exasperation.

“Quit your whining. I want to go home, too.” Curtis grumbled.

And then realised what he had said. _Home_. He had a home now. Not the significantly large room he shared with you, but you. It was strange. How could a person be his home?

“I know you do,” he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. “I’d be excited to go home too if I had a girl waiting for me.”

He rolled his eyes, mumbling a, “Shut up.”

Yeah, it would be nice to have a girl waiting for him when he got home. But you weren’t, you were most likely dreading his return. You might not be too overt about it but he knew how much his touch burned you, how you couldn’t even stand to look at him.

Maybe he was a masochist - loving someone who would never love him back. At first, he chalked at up to you being classist. Hating tail enders in general. But you had been kind to everyone else. He knew he was unworthy of your love - he just hoped you didn’t.

He saw you, so curvy even underneath your thick layers, when he was going up to the front. And when the tailender took over the train, he knew he had to have you. From what he had heard from you and others it didn’t seem like you had an easy life - working day and night to cater to rich people - it definitely wasn’t as hellish as the tail end.

“Um... Mister Everett... Curtis?”

He heard a familiar voice calling for him, he turned around to see Erica, your friend, he nodded urging her to speak.

“Oh.. um...” she trailed off. Staring at the floor, her fingers playing with her coat, her fear for him almost palpable as she visibly gulped a lump of air.

 _Good_.

He needed people to be afraid of him. Unlike his predecessor, he didn't plan on being a dictator but he needed his authority to be respected.

"I was wondering if I could maybe steal my friend for the day. Every year we save up money to have some fancy food and drinks."

He quirked a brow, "Why? What's the occasion?"

“Oh!” she blurted. “You... don't know...”

“Don't know what?”

“Well, never mind. If she didn’t tell you then I don't know if she'd want me telling you about it...” she let out a nervous chuckle. One steely glare from Curtis had her take a step back, her heart fluttering. “It's, um, her birthday. Is it alright if I spend some time with her today?”

He hummed - contemplating it. He never stopped you from spending time with your friend. She stopped coming around since she was too terrified of him. It also annoyed him that you didn’t tell him about your birthday. He had hoped that maybe someday, sooner rather than later, you would accept the fact that you are his.

At that point, he had done everything he could. He always made sure you were happy and comfortable. Even in bed, he always put your needs above his. What else was he supposed to do that would make you love him?

“What are you going to get her?” Edgar perked up from behind him.

“Huh?” Curtis replied.

“You’re supposed to give gifts on birthdays. That’s what I’ve heard.” He shrugged.

“Oh, yes! She got me some chocolate my last birthday,” Erica chimed in.

Right...

Maybe there was something he wasn’t very good at.

Romance.

He didn’t know how to woo a lady. Almost two decades on the train, he didn’t have time to think about such frivolous things. He vaguely remembers watching movies where men opened the door for ladies, bought them flowers and what not. Gilliam seemed to know a lot about women as well. Always giving him romantic advice - as if he’d ever actually use it. Until now.

“Do you have any suggestions?” he asked your friend.

He didn’t _really_ know a whole lot about you. You only ever seemed to give him one word, short answers. Or you’d unwittingly go on a rant but then stop as soon as you caught yourself revealing too much. He wished you didn’t do that. He loved the sound of your voice.

“Oh! Me? I don’t - I don’t know,” she shook her head, “okay, I should get going. Bye, Edgar,” and scurried off.

“She’s cute,” Edgar mused, a lovesick grin on his face as he watched her sprint back to her compartment.

“And too old for you,” Curtis smacked him on the back of his head.

“Then you’re too old for your girl!” he whined, rubbing his head.

“No I’m not.” he stated. “Now, what do women like?”

“How should I know? Uh... maybe clothes or diamonds? That’s what I’ve heard.”

“Diamonds?” Curtis frowned. Where the fuck was he supposed to find them?

“I bet we can get something from the whorehouse.” He suggested.

“Yeah...” Just a few days ago he had seen something he thought would look good on you.

***

You hummed a tune in your head, staring at the crisp white ceiling, laying on your fluffy comfortable mattress. Your room - your life wasn’t shabby by any means. You had been slaving away - working ever since you could remember. This was most definitely an upgrade. You didn’t _have_ to do anything. Sure, you helped out here and there but most of the times you had free time you could spend however you liked.

 _All perks_ _of being the leaders whore_.

You frowned at just the thought of him. He had taken you against your will when the tail end took over. He continued to do so every night. How he has the stamina after working so much you’ll never know.

Not that you were complaining or didn’t like it... far from it. He made you feel things you couldn’t even describe or comprehend.

But at the end of the day, he was a dictator. _Wilford 2.0_.

Maybe you should give him benefit of the doubt but you couldn’t get your hopes up. Not anymore.

You jerked up as soon as you heard your doorknob rattling. Smoothing your nightgown down and then cursing yourself for trying to look presentable for him.

“Hey, there,” his lips curled up, baring his teeth as he tried his best to smile.

_“Remember to smile!” Edgar had said when giving him advice on how to be romantic and charming. “You don’t usually do that.”_

“Why are you acting weird?” Your nose scrunched up ever so cutely.

His lips pressed down on a flat line. _Well that didn’t work_. “You didn’t tell me it was your birthday.” He frowned. Maybe not the best start but he was upset that you didn’t deem him important enough to share something like that with him.

“Oh, I... it never came up, I guess.” You shrugged. “When’s yours?”

“I don’t remember.” He smiled. A genuine smile. You wanted to know something about him. Maybe he was a pathetic fool to be so giddy over something so small but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“This... um...” he rubbed a hand down his beard, a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks. “This is for you.” extending a paper bag to you.

“Oh,” you said, taking the bag from him and peeking inside.

Something pink...

You took out the dress, a fit and flare hot pink dress, holding it up. “It’s beautiful.” 

“I’m glad you like it. Happy bir - ”

“But it’s not for me,” you put it back in the bag, your head hanging and your eyes burning with unshed tears. Tears of shame and sadness.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not pretty enough for it.” you sniffled. “I mean, look at me.”

“Stop it.” He chastised you, standing in front of you and tilting your chin up to make you look at him. “Why would you say something like that? It’s not true.”

“But it is. I’ve always wanted dolls and pink cute things and I had them for a while. But then my parents rebelled against Wilford and I’ve - ” you dropped your head down, staring at your cracked hands. Before working in the greenhouse you worked in the laundry mat. Washing clothes twelve sometimes fifteen hours a day. Your palms and legs had cracks all over them. “been working ever since. These are not feminine hands,” running a thumb across your palm, “I don’t deserve such a beautiful dress.”

He knelt before you, taking your hands in his and laying butterfly kisses all over them. “I don’t see why you would think that, these aren’t beautiful,” he looked up at you, letting his tongue out to lick a scar.

“You might be the only man alive that would find them beautiful,” you laughed.

He smiled at the sound of it, like the best kind of music. “Wear the dress for me, please?” He looked up at you with doe eyes, fluttering them shut as he started to trail wet, open mouthed kisses up your arms.

“Okay, fine!” you giggled, pushing his head away. “Fine. Wait here. But please... don’t make fun of me.”

“Never.” he promised.

You locked the bathroom door behind you changing into the dress and zipping it up. You decided on using the red lipstick you had borrowed from Erica. You looked at the mirror. You didn’t look half bad.

With shaky hands and a foggy mind you finally went out to your room, to show Curtis your pretty dress.

Standing on front of him, your eyes on your hands playing with the helm of your dress, “What do you think?”

If you had been looking at him, you would see his jaw dropping, his dark lust blown eyes, flushed face and neck.

He didn’t care what you wore, he’d prefer you didn’t wear anything really, but - “You’re gorgeous.”

“You’re just saying that!” Flustered as your cheeks heated up, you shook your head, rejecting his compliment.

“Sweetheart,” he pulled you closer to him, “I don’t lie. You’re the most gorgeous woman in this world.”

“Shut up.” You scoffed, hiding your face in his chest.

“I won’t,” he kissed the top of your head, “I don’t deserve you.”

You looked up at his face, ready to tell him off - that _you're_ probably the one who didn’t deserve him. But then he crashed his lips over yours, stealing your breathe away. Taken aback, you opened your mouth, granting him easy access. His tongue massaged yours.

Abruptly, he pulled away, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breathe. “If you don’t believe my words, how about I show you?”

“What?” You shook your head, still high from the kiss and tilted your head, confused. “How?”

He smirked. You were too innocent for you own good. Pushing you down on the bed, he knelt on the floor. Pulling you till you were at the edge of it. His calloused fingers worked on ridding you of your panties.

He remembered the first time he ate you out. He worked you up with his mouth and finger for over an hour, his hips rutting against the mattress and coming before you even touched him since had been celibate for so long.

“ _It wo - won’t fit inside me_ ” you had stuttered, tears and streaming down your cheeks.

He did _make_ it fit inside you but seeing your body struggle to accommodate him, the little mewls and whimpers you gave him and the way you clenched around his length did everything to stroke his ego.

Maybe a part of him loved that about you. You always seem to make him feel better about himself - to make life not so bleak sometimes. Before you, he wouldn’t even entertain the idea of bringing a child into this world. But now he had unloaded inside you more than once, the idea of a child with you wasn’t unappealing but he’d have to be patient and truly win you over first.

Pulling your intimate lips apart, he stated at your pussy. He had seen it dozens of times before, it still rendered him speechless and awestruck. Blowing some cool air on it because he loved the way it makes you shiver.

He hooked a hand over your soft stomach, you had a habit of squirming a little too much. He licked a firm stripe up your folds. The tip of his tongue prodding at your entrance.

Your hand came down, fisting it in his locks. He made sure to grow his hair out, just because he liked the feeling of you pulling on it. “Curtis?” you propped yourself on your elbow, looking down at him through your hooded eyes.

“Yes, kitten?” he spoke against your clit. The vibrations jolting a shiver up your spine, making you arch your back.

“Don’t - don’t stop, please,” you whimpered as he latched onto your bundle of nerves. Suckling on it harshly.

He pulled away just long enough to say, “I wasn’t planning on.” and then went back to work.

He knew you were close when you pushed your hips against his mouth, throwing your head back and clenching on the muscle of his tongue.

You came with a loud cry - one he was sure the whole train would hear. He made sure not to waste a single drop, lapping you up till there was nothing left.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” his fingers slipped into your heat. Giving you no time to recover from your orgasm. Yeah, he was impatient and insatiable but he knew you could take it.


	4. Stevie's new beard (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some strong feelings about Steve’s new look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 8 - beard kink  
> warnings - smut, dom Steve, daddy kink

One more swift turn over the corner, your eyes squinting as you tried to concentrate, “That’ll show him,” grumbling under your breathe, pressing the scissors down, “done.” With a smirk on your face.

You had been working on cutting out Steve’s face from your honeymoon album. An album you had spent hours on, your blood, sweet and tears, literally, you must’ve gotten like five paper cuts working on it. But none of that mattered. You were mad.

No, you were fuming.

The previous year, you hadn’t been able to celebrate your birthday with Steve since he was called on an emergency mission. Which was fine at the time you had only been dating for a few weeks. And when he went to Siberia over a month ago, you thought he’d be back for your birthday for sure. Then you’d get to have him pamper you and baby you for the whole day, not that you needed such an excuse, but still.

It was one in the morning, your birthday had already started and you doubted that Steve would be able to make it. He had gone silent a week ago, for his teams and your safety.

Well, by the time he’s back you’ll have cut him out of all your pictures. Maybe you’d even go stay at your sister’s for a while. You missed her and needed a vacation and teach Steve a lesson. You wouldn’t be back until he’s growling on his knees - begging for your forgiveness.

Or maybe... he wouldn’t care. Maybe he’d be glad that you’re gone. You didn’t know what you’d do if that happened, you always seem to be weighing him down. You understood that being married to Captain America meant that you had to share him with the rest of the world. Most of times, you were alright with that. You didn’t care much for the Captain, he was fine but he was no Steve Rogers.

You sighed, giving up on your little project, thinking about maybe calling it a night. Hopefully your friends remember your birthday and do something special for you.

Slipping into Steve’s t-shirt – because as much as you were mad at him, you really did miss him. This was the longest you had been away from him.

Fluffing your pillow, keeping Mister Steebie next to you, you climbed on top of it. Ready to switch off the lights -

“Hey there, sweetheart,” you gasped when you heard the low rumble, clutching your neck, taken aback and panting.

Taking a deep breathe, you looked at your door over your shoulder, sighing when you noticed it’s Steve.

Except it wasn’t...?

“What the fuck?” you frowned and did a double take.

Getting off your bed and walking over to the door. He was still dressed in his dark stealth suit, his dirty blonde hair swept back, his jaw covered in a thick beard - a few shades darker than his hair.

You stopped a few steps away from him, taking in his new look. You didn’t know what to make of it but it did make you shiver - for some reason.

Your lips pressed in a flat line as you stared at him. He spread his arms out, in an attempt to hug you, probably, trying to close the distance between you but you took a step back. Eyeing him suspiciously.

“What’s wrong, doll?” he tilted his head to the side, giving you his Disney eyes.

“What’s wrong with your face?” you spat.

“What do you mean?” his eyebrows scrunched together as he rubbed a hand over his beard.

“Don’t do that!” you admonished him, folding your hands under your titts, perking them up.

“Do what?” scratching his beard, “You’re not making any sense, doll. Didn’t you miss me?”

“I did,” you huffed, “Do you know what date it is?”

“Yes, I do know. That’s why I’m here. I got back as soon as the mission wrapped up. Now come here and let me give you a birthday kiss,” extending an arm towards you.

“Nuh-uh,” you shook your head.

“Why?” he pouted. “I made it back in time, just like I said I would. I missed you, come on just one kiss... wait a minute. Is this about the beard?” You nodded. “You hate it? Tony said you would, I just didn’t have time to shave. I’ll go do it now then.” Since he was desperate for kisses and cuddles.

“No, don’t!” You pressed a palm on his chest, in an effort to stop him. “I mean, sure if you want to... but I don’t hate it. It’s kind of the opposite... I think. I just need time to process this.”

“Doll,” he exasperated, sighing, 'politely’ trying to tell you off. “I’m tired. And you’re really not making any sense.”

“I just fucking love your beard, ok!” you snapped. Your cheeks heating up at the brash confession. Clenching your thighs together. You shouldn’t like it as much as you did. It hides Steve’s beautiful face and makes him look so feral and dangerous. So _not_ Steve.

“Really?” he quirked a brow, pulling you flush against his chest, “how much do you like it, puppy?”

“I - I don’t know...” Still embarrassed, you hide your face over his heart, rubbing your cheek against the rough kevlar of his suit. “I like it a lot, I think. Please keep it?”

He hummed, “But you won’t even look at me.”

“It’s a lot to take in, okay? It’s like, ugh remember when you saw me in my wedding dress?”

He'd never forget, he had cried like a baby. “This is nothing like that,” he rolled his eyes.

“It’s... give me some time. Small steps.” Bringing up a shaky hand to touch his soft fuzzy jaw, “Oh! Remember that time I bought that forties style nightie. And you went to town on me?” looking up at him, “This is like that.”

He nodded, finally understanding. “I get it, doll. But I’m afraid I don’t have time for ‘small steps’. I missed you so much,” Rutting his erection into your belly - as if to physically prove it. “And I need to make your birthday special. Treat the birthday girl right, huh?” He pressed his thumb on your cheekbone, caressing it, dipping his neck down to kiss you but you pulled away.

You hugged him again, standing on your tippy toes and nuzzling your nose in the crook his neck, his beard tickling you ever so slightly.

“I thought you wouldn’t make it. That I’d be all alone.” You whined. And then he comes back looking this good! Making it impossible for you to stay mad at him.

“Of course, I made it. Couldn’t let my best girl be alone. Now let me kiss you,” you shook your head again, “fine then. We can do your small steps. Let me eat you out,” biting the shell of your ear, “I’m hungry, doll.”

There was no way you could say no to that. “Oh - okay,” you gulped a huge lump of air.

Suddenly, he swept you off your feet, throwing you over his shoulder, his hand kneading your ass before smacking it, “Missed this sweet ass too.” he said, throwing you on top of the mattress. “I like this shirt on you, pup,” he smiled, his heart swelled as he felt strangely possessive of you, hovering above you, “But it had to come off.”

With a lack of finesse, his greedy hands ripped the poor clothing to shreds. He hadn’t gone so long without you. He _needed_ to be inside you as soon as he could.

“Stevie!” You tried to chastise him.

He threw the shirt away, growling at the sight of your naked breasts, your hard pebbles, your hands coming up to cover them from his dark eyes. That won’t do, he pulled them away, pinning them beside your head. “What do you think you’re doing?” he frowned

You shuddered. Really, a beard shouldn’t make that much of a significant difference but it made him all the more intimidating. “Sorry, daddy.” You pouted. If nothing else, the D-word always worked.

He shook his head, capturing a nipple in his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. He made sure to run his beard over your breast. Letting go of your twisting hand as it clenched on the back of his head. Your back arching, pushing more your body to him.

With a loud ‘pop’ he let go of your hard nub, shoving two fingers in your mouth and ordering you to suck and like he obedient doll you were - you followed.

He pulled his fingers out, snaking his hand between your legs, dipping them in your heat. Then he noticed it and frowned.

Looking to his side, a sack of flour? No, looked fluffy enough to be cotton. “What is this?” he wanted to know.

You were too far gone to even register his words but you vaguely heard him. You bit your lip, following his eyes. “Oh, that’s Mister Steebie.”

“What?”

“That’s you. I missed you and I needed a cuddle buddy. So I stuffed some cotton in a sack, dressed him in your flannel and drew your face on him.”

His 'face' was just two dots with a blue sharpie, golden hair on his head and a pink mouth. “It’s cute.” he chuckled, grabbing ‘Steebie' and putting him on the floor, “But you don’t need him. You have the real thing now,” he reminded you, trailing kisses down your body, pushing your thighs apart to make room for him and settling between them.

“I suppose I should upgrade him now. Draw the beard on. I wonder if I have a brown sharpie,” you mused, yelping when you felt his teeth grazing over your clit. “God!” you heaved, propping yourself up on your elbows you looked down at him. A few strands of his hair had fallen on his forehead, he looked ethereal. “You’re so pretty, Stevie.” Your hand caressing his face.

He leaned into it, having been touch starved for over a month. “You’re the pretty one, pup. Now, will you be good for me? Let me treat my birthday girl right?”

You nodded. Laying back down, running your fingers through his longer locks.

“Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” he asked

“No, I followed your rules.”

“Good, I didn’t either.” Not that he had the time or space to anyway. But he wanted to save himself for you.

“Thor told me, women like a nice thick beard,” rubbing his face on your inner thighs, “he’s a bit of an oversharer. But I knew you’d like it too. Guess I was right.” He was smug about it too. He knew you inside and out. More than anybody else, maybe more than you know yourself.

He pushed your thighs apart as you squirmed above him, trying to clamp them on his head. “Now, sweetheart. I thought you promised to be good. Do I need to tie you up?”

You furiously shook your head. “No, please! I’ll be good.” Normally, you’d love to be tied up. But you needed to touch him, his face and his hair.

“I know it’s hard, pup, just try a little harder,” He tongue nudging at your entrance. His fingers spreading your lips apart, “such a pretty pussy,” he praised.

Wrapping his mouth around your clit and pushing his fingers in your pussy. He made sure to gather as much of your slick over his beard as he could, to make a mess of it.

You threw your head back, trying your best to stay still, it was too overwhelming, too good, “Stevie! Stop, stop please,” you begged, pulling on his hair.

He immediately pulled away, hovering back over you, inspecting you for any distress.

“I want to come with you inside me. Please.” you said, fluttering your lashes.

He sighed, “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Come on! It’s my birthday. You have to do as I say,” you giggled.

“As you wish,” he shook his head. He would’ve given in even if it wasn’t your birthday.

His fingers scrambling to get his dick out of his suit. Kissing your neck, sucking on your special spot, he pushed inside you. Digging his fingers in your hips, he bit your neck, “So fucking tight, doll.” He groaned, he was at the end of his rope, he couldn’t take it anymore, snapping his hips with a swift thrust he buried himself inside you.

“Stevie,” you mewled, feeling his tip pressing against your special spot. “Right there!”

Pulling his cock out and then pushing back, “Here?” he wiggled his hips, pressing his lips to your jaw.

“Yeah,” you gave a shaky reply. Already on the edge as he kept ramming in on your g-spot. “Steve, kiss me please?” You needed to feel his lips on yours, to feel his beards on your face.

Circling a hand under your waist to pull you up and closer to him, his hips setting a punishing pace, he crashed his lips on yours. Clashing your teeth together. He moaned as you pulled his bottom lip with your teeth, before kissing him again.

Letting go of his lips, just for a second to pepper kisses all over his beard and then kissing him deeply.

You clenched around his length, pulling his hair, biting the hilt to his jaw to stifle your scream. Waves of pleasure crashing over you one after another.

He came right after you, with a few more thrusts, filling you to the brim. He collapsed on top of you, careful not to crush you.

He laid beside you, on his side your bodies still connected. He couldn’t have any of his spend escaping your tight cunt.

He kissed the crown of your head. “You liked your first gift?” he asked as you hummed. “Don’t worry, I got plenty more for you.” he smirked already feeling himself get hard again in your pussy.

When you were quiet for a while, so unusual for you, your fingers playing with his beard, “What’s wrong, pup?” He tilted your face up so he could see it.

“Nothing,” you shook your head. Suddenly feeling guilty for ruining your precious pictures. “They need you more than I ever will - your team and this world.”

“That’s... true. You don’t need me. You’re a strong woman, if anything I need you. But that’s a good thing, sweetheart. You _want_ me. And I’d take want over need any day.”

“Really?” Your lips curling up in a big grin as you nuzzled his beard, feeling awfully proud of yourself.

Steve’s heart was big enough to share him with the entire world. That he could still love you more than you could even begin to comprehend. And always make his way back to you. You wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. Secret (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is tired of waiting. You show him your dirty secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Nipple piercings

Usually Steve didn’t look forward to going back to his lonely Brooklyn brownstone. He wanted to keep working, to keep himself occupied so his mind wouldn’t go to dark places or deal with the myriad of problems he actively tried to avoid. 

But now, after being away from you for a month, he literally couldn’t think of anything better than to just go home and hold you close to him as he falls asleep, surrounded by your soothing scent and soft body. 

He loved the safe home you provided him with your mere presence. You were so unmarred by the darkness this whole world seemed to possess. His light at the end of the tunnel. So wholesome and adorable. 

When he told you he'd be back that evening you so eagerly promised you’d wait for him and let yourself into his apartment by using the key he gave you. You sweetly told him that you’d have a hot meal ready for him and very suggestively offered to give him a nice massage to unwind. 

“Hey, doll?” he called out to you as he tossed his jacket on the back of his couch.

He walked in on you panicking in his kitchen over a burnt chicken. He laughed shaking his head, he certainly wasn’t with you for your cooking skills.   
You gasped as soon as you looked up at him.

"Shit! I mean no – I don’t curse – Steve I was just uh... I was going to order chinese but then I thought you’d appreciate a home cooked mean,” you sniffled as tears brimmed in your eyes, so ashamed of your failure and frustrated that your efforts amounted to nothing. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he cooed as he walked closer to you “aren’t ya gonna give me a hug?” he grinned as he opened his arms and braced himself as you jumped into his arms, nuzzling your face in his neck. 

“I’m sorry,” you dried your wet cheeks as he rubbed your back to sooth you “I did make you some brownies though.”

“It’s okay, baby. I ate when we got back. You know I have to eat every few hours,” you nodded in the crook of his neck “I just...”

“What?” you pulled back so you could look at his face.

“Can we cuddle for a bit? I just,” he cleared his throat “I missed you so much.” 

“Okay.” You giggled as he put you down, taking off your baby blue apron and following him to his bed. 

***

He knew he shouldn’t complain. He asked for this. As much as he liked spooning you from behind, where he could unabashedly smell your hair, he absolutely could not take you wiggling your supple ass against his erection any longer. 

_Fuck it all to hell._

He held onto your hip, digging his fingers into your skin through the thin material of your pink sundress and rutted his arousal up into you and between your cheeks. 

“Oh,” you gasped. Completely taken aback. “St – Steve “

“I can’t take it anymore, doll.” He purred in your ear as he snaked a hand up your torso to squeeze your breast. He groaned at the feeling while he kept humping you like a horny teenager. To be fair that’s what you always managed to reduce him to. 

“Why wait, babe. Hm?” he asked as he sneaked his hand up your skirt, cupping your clothed mould. “Do you not trust me?” he asked as he traced your folds through your panties, his voice laced with sadness. 

You both had been together for months, he was afraid to go on such a long mission and how it might affect your relationship. He had given you his heart and soul yet you refused to share your body with him. 

He was a patient man, he would wait even forever because he knew it would be worth it. But sometimes he just needed to fuck you so hard, needed to feel you and take you in the most carnal way possible. Love you so good you wouldn’t be able to walk for a whole week. 

“Steve, you know I trust you,” you whimpered as you felt him press his fingers on your clit “but I just – I’m afraid you won’t like me.” you confessed. 

He scoffed incredulously “Why would you ever believe such a ridiculous thing?” he stopped his assault on your pussy and breast to turn you so you were on your back. He propped himself on his elbow as he stared you down. 

Angry with himself that he was such a terrible boyfriend. For you to ever think for a second that he wouldn’t love every part of your body. “I love you. All of you.” he swore. 

You swallowed “I know but you won’t if you found out...”

“What?” he asked quirking a brow. 

“It’s probably better if I show you – I think...” you sat up and mustered up enough strength to push your dress off your shoulders, revealing your top half to him, you had decided to go braless since you knew you’d just end up spending the night at Steve’s. 

You shivered under his intense gaze as he stared at your breast and your nipples pierced with pink hoops, his mouth agape and pupils blown. You couldn’t really gauge his reaction but you decided that he was probably shocked. 

Suddenly feeling subconscious you covered your breasts with your hands, you couldn’t even look at him so you simply stared at his lap “I know you’re from the, you know 40s, so I thought you wouldn’t like these kind of things. Not to mention I can’t cook for the life of me!” you rolled your eyes at your own incompetence, “I’d understand if you never wanted to see me of - ”

“When did you get them?” he cut you off swatting your hands away so he could ogle your breasts some more. He swallowed tentatively running his thumb over your hardened bud causing you to arch your back into his touch. 

“Uh – a few years ago. I’m just not someone you’d expect to have piercings you know? So it was like my dirty little secret.” you replied breathlessly as he took a nip into his mouth and suckled on it, pinching the other one. 

“Did it hurt?” he released just long enough to ask the before going back to sucking, your soft warm skin and the cold metal a delicious contrast. 

“Yeah a bit,” you gasped feeling him bite down on your bud. 

“Can you take them out?” he leaned back to admire his work. He fondled your breasts, weighing them in his hands. 

“Yes, I can. I can even switch them. I have a pair of silver bars - ”

“No, I like these better. Will it hurt if I pull on it?”  
“Not that much.” you shook your head as he laid you back on the mattress. 

Hastily but graciously he pulled you out of your dress and panties before undressing himself.   
He was much to impatient to be inside you to properly eat you out but he _had_ to taste you and get you ready. He lapped up your folds until you were screaming his name at the top of your lungs and gushing over his mouth. 

He groaned as he sank into your heat. Bringing your hips up as he knelt before you. Driving himself into you and fucking you thoroughly and rapidly. All just so he could see your titts and those damn hoops bounce. 


	6. First time (Ransom Drysdale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 - Virginity  
> Warnings - smut, painful sex, loss of virginity, asshole ransom, bloodplay, dub con, name calling.  
> Ransoms is supposed to be your stepmothers husband here.

“Oh! Don’t act like you care. I can tell you wouldn’t give a shit if I left for an entire year. I’m not one of your barely legal bimbos you can manipulate however you like,” Karen ranted on and on to Ransom. You didn’t know what they were fighting about today - you didn’t care to find out either. 

“God! Would you fucking give me a break? All you do is yap your trap all day long,” he snapped at her. 

You looked at the main door, to leave your house you would have to go through the hallway where both of them were having their ‘lively' discussion, which you had no intentions to be a part of. 

Karen gave him a deadly glare - which literally gave you chills even though you weren’t on the receiving end of it. 

She walked closer to him, until she was only inches away from his face, “For your own good,” wrapping her palm around his chiselled jaw “don’t forget your place. You _do not_ curse at me or yell at me.”

He didn’t say anything back, simply holding her unwavering glare. 

She looked at the stairs, her face instantly lighting up into a faux smile upon seeing you. “Darling, what are you doing there? Come here,” she said extending an arm to you. You walked down to her, she engulfed you into a hug, soothing a hand over your head, “Mommy has to go away for a while, to Paris for fashion week. I know that’s not something you’d be interested in.”

You shook your head. No, those events were a bit too stuffy for you. You dared to sneak a glance at Ransom, he was fuming. His jaw clenched hard, his face and neck flushed as he heaved. You weren’t sure if that rage was directed towards you or your stepmother. 

“Fuck this shit,” he spit before leaving and slamming the door behind him. You cringed at the loud noise it made. You were relieved that he was gone, given what he had done in his impulsivity and rage, you didn’t want to be around him when he was that angry. 

“Well?” Karen’s question snapped you out of your thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“You better not be going to meet that Jack or John or whatever.”

“His names Jeremy, Karen, and I really like him. If you got to know him - ”

“I don’t need to know him. He does not bring anything to the table. He doesn’t even deserve to breathe in the same air as you.”

“A rich guy can treat me badly too. I don’t know why you think I can’t be happy with a normal person.” you shook your head. She of all people should not be questioning your taste in men. 

“His fathers a fucking high school teacher, honey,” she scoffed. “No, I won’t have you dating a nobody.”

“Well, Ransoms a friggin' murderer!” you screamed. “What kind of man conspires to kill his own grandfather?!”

She had married him just months after he was declared 'not guilty' of not one but TWO murders. Although, everyone knew that he definitely did it. 

You begged her not to marry him. But she seemed to be completely smitten with him, besides she had never really valued your opinion or seen you as an adult.

“Say what you will about Ransom. But he has the name - he’s a Thrombey, he comes from old money. As annoying as he can be - he’s not hideous to look at either, I suppose.”

That was the only thing you might be inclined to agree with. You hated that some part of you was attracted to him. Even though, he was a terrible person. He treated ‘the help', the people who raised you and cared for you as if they were beneath him. 

He treated Karen like shit - which she may deserve, you knew of her affairs and the one French boyfriend she was visiting under the guise of business. 

He was however, completely indifferent to you. He never got in your way, sometimes you could feel his eyes on you, following every move you made. Sometimes you wondered... if maybe... some part of him found you attractive as well. 

You knew you weren’t much to look at, especially compared to your stepmother, but then why else would he be staring so much? 

Was he plotting to _off_ you as well? To get you out of his way. You’d be inheriting most of your late fathers estate. 

***

You closed the door behind you, as quietly as you could so as not to wake anyone. You got home a little later than midnight. You weren’t used to staying out that long but it was one of your best friends birthday. 

“What were you doing out so late?” You yelped as you heard his voice. 

“Ransom! Oh my gosh you scared me,” you tried to catch your breathe. 

“It’s after twelve. Who were you out with?” he raised a brow. “And what the hell are you wearing?”

“Huh?” you looked down at your bodycon dress. You weren’t used to wearing clothes that tight but this one just seemed so pretty and perfect to capture Jeremy’s attention. “It’s Karen’s design,” you shrugged. It was provocative but classy and respectable which was your stepmothers brand. 

“What kind of message do you think you’re sending dressing like that? If you want to be the talk of the town - ”

“Ransom, oh my god! It’s just a dress and I’m - I’m a virgin!” you confessed. It wasn’t something you were ashamed of - why would you be? 

“What?” his eyes widened and his mouth gaped. 

He had known you were a pretty little thing since the moment he met you. So shy and demure and _pure_. Of course you’d be a virgin. Like a perfect present waiting to be unwrapped. 

You almost smiled at that. Stunning Ransom like that made you feel smug for some reason. “Yeah. I’m saving myself for the right guy.” you replied in a small voice, averting his gaze and looking at the carpet. 

He took two long strides and walked over to you, before you knew it he had a firm grasp on your waist, pulling you against his hard chest. “And what’s the right guy like, sweetheart?” 

“Someone - uh,” your brain blanked, having him that close to you, feeling his warm breath on your face almost made you black out. 

He bent his neck till he was closer to your ear, “Well, don’t lose it to Jeremy or whatever. He won’t even know what to do with a sweet thing like you.”

You gasped, trying to push him away but his stance was unrelenting. “That is so inappropriate, Ransom! You’re married!”

He grabbed at your failing wrists, pinning them behind your back, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that. Karen and I have an arrangement. You ever been kissed before?” he asked, his tongue peaking out to kick his plump lips. 

“Wh - ” you swallowed a heavy lump of air, looking away from him, “No,” tears streaming down your face. 

He chuckled, licking a firm stripe up your cheek, moaning at the taste of your tears. “We’ll fix that tonight, princess.”

You shuddered in his hold, it finally hit you. He intended to have his way with you. “Karen!” you screamed at the top of your lungs. 

“She’s not home, sweetheart,” he smirked, pushing his knee between your legs, “I thought you wanted this? I heard you saying _my_ name while touching yourself. I’ll do better than your little fingers ever could,” he grinded his knee against your core. 

You whimpered, scared out of your mind for your life and ashamed. Ashamed of being caught, of being aroused and getting more and more wetter. Your hips rolling against his knee to seek more friction.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth till it hurt and then releasing it with a pop. “If you keep being good and take what I give you - I’ll make you feel good too.” He held on to your forearm, dragging you up the stairs towards his room. 

“No, no... not in your room. In mine, please,” you whimpered, his nails digging in the flesh of your arm. They might have an 'arrangement' but you doubted Karen would appreciate you doing the deed in her bed. 

“Fine with me,” he dragged you along, locking your door behind him as he pushed you down on your mattress. 

He pulled his t-shirt over his head, quickly discarding all his clothes. You couldn’t help but shamelessly ogle him. His broad shoulders, defined chest and abs. He was bigger than any boy you knew. Your jaw dropped at the size of his cock, slapping against his abdomen when he pulled down his boxers. 

“Like what you see, princess?” he smirked. 

Hovering over you, his hands tearing your dress apart, you feebly tried to stop him, “That was expensive, Ransom!”

“I can just buy you another one,” he winked, rolling your panties down your legs. 

You rolled your eyes. _Yeah, with my own money_. 

Your arms flew up to your naked chest and mound, to cover up and save your modesty. 

He growled, pulling them away and pressing them on the mattress above you. “These better fucking stay here all night, understood?”

You were too afraid to do anything but nod. 

“Never popped anyone’s cherry before... this should be interesting,” he snaked a hand between your bodies, pinching your clit causing you to jerk away from him. 

He didn't bother fingering you or preparing you, he knew you'd be tighter without it - he had about enough of foreplay anyway. 

“Please, be gentle,” you requested, looking up at him through your doe eyes, pleading him - you had never felt so utterly helpless. 

He cruelly laughed at your misery, his lips curled up in a devilish smirk, “I don't do gentle, kitten. You'll take what I fucking give you - ” he growled positioning himself between your legs, brushing his leaking tip over your chaste, untouched folds “and then thank me for it. Like the slut you are.”

You couldn't even begin to grasp or point out the logical fallacy of a virgin slut as his cock plunged into your heat, piercing through your virginity, splitting you in half. 

Your back arched off the bed, you slapped your hands over your mouth to keep from screaming. It was painful, that was all you felt - pain. As he held onto your waist, his fingers digging in your flesh, his hips pulling out and then driving into you with an unrelenting pace. 

You could not stop crying, or twisting your head from side to side. Knowing it was all you could do - he wouldn’t stop - no matter how much you pleaded. You weren’t sure you wanted him to stop. 

He pressed a few kisses and nips to the crook of your neck, sucking on a spot as you held back a moan. 

He propped himself up on his elbows to look down at you, your eyes and nose swollen, your make up running down your face - you looked more beautiful than you ever had before. 

“You look so pretty when you cry, kitten,” he cooed, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to your lips. 

He kept driving his cock into you, searching for that special spot as you kept mewling under him. 

His heart swelled with pride, nobody’s ever fucked you before, he’s the first man that’s ever seen you naked or to be inside you. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he stilled his hips, “Just say the word then.” He knew you wouldn’t. 

You sniffled, shaking your head, “No, keep going, please.”

His lips curled up in a grin, taking some kind of twisted pleasure in your misery, “You’re something else, kitten.”

“Oh,” you closed your eyes, your toes curling, your legs holding onto his waist as you felt your orgasm creeping up on you. 

Ransom leaned over you when he felt your heat convulsing around him, pulling your earlobe between his teeth, “This is the tightest little cunt I’ve ever fucked,” he grunted, driving each word home with a powerful thrust. “You like that, kitten?”

All you could do was nod, the pain was well as much more subdued now but you were still sore and exhausted. “Yes, I like it.”

“We’re going to do this every night from now on.” 

He pulled out fisting his cock over you - he wasn’t going to impregnate his newest plaything - his white, hot spend painting your stomach and titts. 

Your fingers swirled the sticky substance around on your skin, you were curious to see what it tasted like. You clenched your legs shut, your pussy still tingly. This was _not_ how you planned your first time to go but you had no regrets. 

You knew you were absolutely wrong to think so but being desired by Ransom gave you a strange kind of pride. 

You gasped when you heard a click, sitting up on your elbows you looked at Ransom clicking pictures of your pussy with his phone. 

“Wh - what’re you doing?” you tried to close your legs but he kept a firm hand on your knee. 

“Just need a souvenir,” he responded, taking some more of his cum on your body and then putting his phone in his pocket. He swirled a finger around the blood on your inner thigh, bringing it up to paint the crimson on your mouth, “Go clean yourself up. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

You smiled as he kissed you, “Okay, Ransom.”

Even with your pussy freshly fucked - you couldn’t wait for his next visit. 


	7. RIP Stevie's new beard (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shave Steve's beard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 19 - Shaving kink  
> Warnings - smuttyness, some blood, daddy kink, d/s relationship. 
> 
> Note - this is a part two of Steve's new beard but can be read on its own as well.

"No…" you murmured, completely taken aback, your lower lip trembling as you took in the scene in front of you. "Don't." you pleaded, almost considering kneeling in front of him - anything to make him stop. 

"Sorry, pup," although he didn't sound sorry at all, he didn't even spare you a glance, laying out his shaving kit, his brush, cream, blade, "I can't have a beard... it just feels unnatural. And you said so yourself, I don't look like Steve anymore, whatever that means." Running his brush under a running tap. 

"But… but," You gave him your best sparkling Disney Princess eyes, except he wasn't even looking at you. Apparently the freaking brush was more interesting than you! "I like it. You can't! You mustn't. Don't murder it, please!"

He huffed, turning the tap off he flung the brush to get rid of the excess water, he finally looked at you, raising a brow, "You like the beard more than me?"

"Nuh-uh," you shook your head, "I like the beard _because_ it's on you and it feels so nice between my legs. Next you'll tell me you're cutting your hair!" 

He ran a hand thorough his overgrown hair, "Maybe, it's getting a bit too long." 

"No," you gasped. 

"Come on, let me get done with this. So that I can go to work and then pick up new copies of our honeymoon photos. You know, since you ruined the old ones," he sassed, giving you a side eye as he splashed some water on his face. 

"Stevieeeee," you whined, "I said I was sorry, how long do you plan on holding onto that?" poking his sides and pouting up at him to garner some sympathy. 

Since you thought Steve wasn't going to make it to your birthday, you took it upon yourself to cut him out of a honeymoon scrapbook you had made him as a valentines present. You knew it was wrong, you acted out of sheer impulsive rage. You really regretted it when he did make it back home in time. 

"I really liked that scrapbook," he gritted. He did. He had that heart eyes look in his eyes when you gave it to him. 

"I was so sad, I thought I'd have to spend my birthday without you and I know maybe it's silly to you since you're such a grown up," you teased but that didn't make him smile even a little bit, maybe now was not the time for old man Steve jokes, "but I've always wanted to be doted on, especially on my birthday." You hugged him from his side, hoping your warmth would melt his coldness - also it was always nice to have Steve pressed up against you. 

"And did I?" he smirked. 

"Hm?" you furrowed your brows, looking at his reflection in confusion. 

"Dot on you?"

"Yes, you did," you giggled. "It was very nice." 

He got you diamonds and a beautiful red tulle dress before taking you to a surprise party thrown by your friends.

"And then I felt sorry for ruining the album."

"Well, that's alright. I understand - "

"And you forgive me?" you asked against his thin white tank top.

Putting his hand over yours, "Yes, of course. I could never stay mad at you, pup. _But_ you still need to be taught a lesson."

You shuddered at the lingering threat in his voice, looking at him in the mirror, something about him saying that with the beard made it all the more scary and exciting, "How're you going to teach me a lesson, daddy?"

You hoped he'd edge the shit outta you, preferably before shaving so you could feel it for days, fuck you're going to miss that glorious beard. 

"You enjoy your punishments far too much, you little minx," he tickled your love handles, nuzzling his beard in the crook of your neck making you giggle and squeal. "How about this," he let up, putting the blade in your palm, "you help me shave."

"Oh," you gulped, looking at the straight razor, the kind professional barbers use, "I'd love to! But I think I should use a normal razor. I'm not used to this one. What if I hurt you?" you blinked up at him. 

"Don't worry, doll, you won't. A few nicks here and there are fine, you know I heal fast. It's easier to use than a plastic one, trust me." 

You hummed, inspecting the shiny metal, "I thought you only liked it for aesthetic reasons. That it reminded you of the forties and stuff." You put it down, pushing Steve till he was sitting on top of your toilet seat. 

You squeezed some of his shaving cream on the brush, "Let me dot on you for once." Standing beside him and leaning so you could lather him up but before that - you took a minute to admire him. Running your hands through the coarse hair, rubbing your smooth cheek against it before placing a soft kiss on it. 

"I'll grow it back, pup," he promised because he just couldn't stand the sight of you mourning like that, "as soon as I'm done with this meeting."

You nodded, moving the brush over his beard in circular motions to create some suds. 

"I have to say, this is pretty nice." He smiled at you which you returned. 

Of course he couldn't keep his wandering hands to himself for long, his palm massaging your thigh before travelling up and squeezing your buttcheek under your nightie. And because he was feeling cheeky, he let his fingers graze over your intimate lips. 

You squealed at the that, slapping his bare bicep as he chuckled, "Yeah, you can feel me up now if you want but when I have the razor in my hand you better keep those hands to yourself, mister. I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes, ma'am," he said before giving your ass one quick slap and retreating his hand. 

You put the brush back on the counter, draping a towel over your shoulder, taking a deep breath and picking up the razor you opened it. "I'm having second thoughts…" You stood in front of him. 

"I promise, doll, it's not as scary as it looks. But I'd understand if you feel uncomfortable," he pulled you closer to him, his thumbs drawing patterns on your hips as you contemplated it. 

"I guess, maybe it's worth a shot. I mean I'm not gonna lie," you looked into his ocean eyes, "it's kinda… sexy? Am I crazy?"

"Nope, I think it's sexy too. Now, how do you wanna do this? You can sit on my lap." he offered, leaning back against the wall. 

You let out a nervous chuckle as you straddled his thick thighs, which were spread wide, till you were flush against his hard chest. Unfortunately, you weren't wearing any underwear. With your nightgown all bunched up you were sure your ass was on display. 

"I repeat, do not touch me or feel me up." You warned him and then realised how ridiculous you sounded. You loved nothing more than him touching you up - especially when he shouldn't be. But this was serious business. 

"Roger that." he held onto your hips, not too tight, giving you enough space to move around however you liked. 

With a shaky hand you placed the blade over his side burn, bringing it down along with the lather and some of his hair. You cleaned the blade using the towel on your shoulder. 

You smiled upon seeing his smooth cheek. Sure he looked nice with the beard but he didn't look like himself - or maybe you still weren't used to it. 

Your lips pursed in a thin line, eyes squinting in concentrate, carefully, as precisely as you could you worked the area around his lips and throat, knowing that those were the sensitive areas. 

Finally, all that was left was his left cheek. Should be easy enough. You repeated the process and you thought you had done a good job until you saw crimson. 

Gasping, you put the blade on the counter, pressing your towel on his pierced cheek, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," you kept chanting. 

"Hey, it's okay, doll. Even I nick myself sometimes. It's normal, you did good. I promise." he cooed as his thumb rubbed your tear stained cheeks. 

You hadn't even realised that you were crying. Sniffling, you shook your head, "Still, I can't believe I hurt you."

"It's okay, it'll be healed before you know it. You wanna keep going?"

Muttering a 'yes' you picked up the blade again. You had to complete the task, you were almost done. 

Two more precise swipes and he was back to his old self. Putting the blade down, you didn't want to hurt him or yourself anymore, you went over to the counter, running a fresh towel under hot water. 

He sighed as you rubbed the warm towel all over his face. "Thank you, that was very relaxing."

"Was it?" you frowned, "it was probably the most stressful thing I've ever done." Putting the towel over his face for a while as you collected his aftershave. 

"Sorry, babe, I promise you don't have to do it again." He said as you patted the aftershave on his smooth baby cheeks. 

"No no!" You exclaimed, "I wanna! I'll get better I promise. And look, it's almost healed."

"Told you so." He gave you a cheeky grin. 

You sat on the edge of the tub as he went about his normal routine and then followed him to the closet as he put on the powder blue shirt you had picked out for him. 

He gave you a cheeky grin, "You like it?" He asked, rubbing a hand over his jaw. 

"Mm-hm," you cupped his cheeks in your palms and then pinched them, "Because I can see more of your face now. And more of your smile."

"Glad you're on board," he kissed each of your knuckles, gazing down at you. "Maybe we can both work on repairing the honeymoon scrapbook? And I expect a new scrapbook as well. Maybe of that trip we took to Disney with the team." 

It was just an excuse to get one you to make one more, he loved the passion you put into your crafts and how your voice would always light up whenever you talked about them. And the cute little messages you'd put on top of or beside every picture. 

"Okiee," you agreed, already planning the color scheme for it in your head "But don't you dare cut your hair, Steven. I like something to hold onto. You know? When I ride your face."

His breathe hitched at that, a blush creeping up his neck and to his bare cheeks. It was cute how he was so shy even after years of being with you. 

He cleared his throat, "You're gonna get yourself in trouble again, doll." his voice hoarse as he threatened. 

"Except you don't look so scary, not with your cute lil' face," you cooed, pulling on his cheeks, "and that million dollar smile I fell for."

He shook his head at your antics. "You can use my hair, _and my face_ , all you like when I get home." 

Kissing you goodbye he went on about his day. Dreading the meetings and the press conference he was supposed to attend but anticipating his return to you. 


	8. Vanilla (Ransom Drysdale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you find out Ransom's been lying, you can't help but assume the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 21 - Vanilla

You sighed as a tear rolled down your cheek, looking at an old photo strip of you and Ransom. You had taken it in a photo booth at the fall fair, he was reluctant, calling them dumb and cheesy but he gave in when you gave him your puppy eyes. 

He looked stoic in the first two, with you perched up on his lap, your arms around his neck but then he was laughing boisterously because you started tickling you. The last one was of him biting your neck as revenge. 

Happy times. But they seem to be taunting you now. 

Your family, even your friends, weren’t huge fans of Ransom. Your mother was actually scared he’d hit you or hurt you. But they didn’t know him like you did. 

He was never cruel to you. Not even when he didn’t know you and had nothing to gain from being nice to you. Surprisingly, he was quite the gentlemen, holding the door for you, paying for your meals, even waiting for over a month before making love - you knew then you could never let go of him, no one would ever give it to you like him. 

He did tend to be a bit judgmental and cynical, entitled and maybe a bit spoilt. But you accepted that as a part of him, encouraging him to work on himself. Sure, he’ll never be everyone's cup of tea, but he’d always be yours. 

Or so you thought. 

Dealing with Ransom required some finesse and patience that you were willing to put up because it was worth it. But you’d never put up with lies, or worse... that’s not who you were. 

Ransom had told you he was going to meet up with his published to talk about his new project. Your gut told you that something was wrong.When he was late you took it upon yourself to call the publishing house only to find out he didn’t have a meeting today at all. 

He didn’t have one that Sunday either, where he was for over four hours you didn’t know.   
You let out a humorless chuckle at your own naiveté - who the fuck has a meeting on the weekend anyway? 

You only saw what your heart wanted to show you. Maybe, he never loved you. Maybe everything you both shared for the past two years was a lie - an act. 

You yelped a bit when you heard the door being slammed shut, putting the photo down you quickly composed yourself. 

“Hey, babe,” he greeted you, kissing the top of your head before scavenging for a beer in your fridge. 

“Hey,” your voice hoarse and croaky, you cleared your throat, “how was your meeting?” you spat. Unable to keep the contempt from your voice. 

“So and so. They don’t know shit,” he twisted the cap off before he taking a long drag of it.   
You gulped when you looked at his pale throat bobbing and swallowing the liquid down. He took his coat off, throwing it over the counter. 

You watched his muscles flex under his tight sweater, his curious eyes watching you, your traitorous body still found him attractive. Which he was, objectively so, some might even argue that he was out of your league and not the other way around. 

“Like what you see, doll?” he smirked, catching you staring at him. He stood before you, holding onto your hips. 

You blinked, pushing him away and putting some distance between you, “I want to know more about the meeting.” you insisted. 

“What the hell are you going on about?” He ran a hand through his perfectly groomed hair - messing it up. You knew it was a nervous tick of his.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about! You weren’t at any meeting were you? You were probably with some bitch,” you yelled, jabbing him in his chest with your finger, “No,” you laughed, “Wasn’t her fault. She’s not the one cheating. I should’ve known better.” you shook your head, “Everybody warned me.”

He had the audacity to roll his eyes, “God, you women - ”

“Shut the fuck up, Ransom. Now is not the time for your boring jokes. Where were you?”

“Why would you jump to the worse conclusion?!” he yelled back, his face turning red and a couple of veins popping on his forehead. “Do I not get benefit the doubt? Don’t you trust me?"

He walked towards you, making you take a few steps back until you hit the counter, tall and imposing above you. His jaw clenched shut as he stared you down. 

You gulped, “I did trust you. But what explanation could you possibly have? You lied, didn’t you? Where were you?”

You watched him as he dug through his discarded coat, taking out a box and handing it to you. You knew what it was as soon as you saw it, the familiar burgundy color with the words ‘cartier’ written on top in golden cursive.

“I’m sorry,” you choked, your heart clenched in guilt. You accused him of the worst when he was just out getting you jewellery. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry.”

“Bit to late to be sorry when you already said your part.” he gritted. 

“Sorry,” you gave him a nervous smile, “I really don’t deserve this, I don’t know what to say...”

“I was with Meg, since she’s the only girl I know, who’d be of any use. She just gave a lecture about how buying diamonds is so unethical or something, I don’t know I tuned out,” he shuddered at just the thought of it, “So, it’s not final. We can exchange it if you don’t like it,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

You frowned, “Why would I need to exchange it? I’m sure it’s very pretty,” you opened the box and gasped, your jaw dropping, “Ransom... this is...” the most beautiful diamond ring you’ve ever seen. “Wait a minute, does that mean..”

“Yep,” he snatched it away from you, taking the ring out of it and then sliding it on your ring finger, “I was going to go the whole nine yards. Get down on a knee, act like a fucking Disney Prince but you don’t get that now,” he smirked, the diamond looking so pretty on your hand. “You’re stuck with me, forever.” 

“Well, I’m sad that I missed out on a proper proposal but I suppose I deserve it. It really is so pretty,” you beamed at the ring. 

“Don’t you dare take it off.” He held onto your hand possessively. Glad to have some sort of claim on you now that would let any unworthy asshole know that you’re taken. 

You giggled, placing a quick smooch on his lips, “I won’t. I’ll protect it with my life,” holding the hand close to your heart. “I’m still so sorry. I should’ve known better.”

“That’s right, you should’ve.” he grumbled  
You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. He’d have no problem assuming the worst if the roles were reversed. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Jutting your lower lip out and looking at him with your big doe eyes. 

Pulling you by your waist and holding you tightly against him, “I can think of a couple of things, pumpkin.” 

He captured your lips in a salacious kiss that was all teeth and tongue, running his thumb over the diamond. 

***

“Look so pretty with your mouth stuffed, pumpkin,” he praised, choking on a moan, pushing your hot, eager mouth further down on his length. 

You let out a muffled whimper, relaxing your throat so you could take all of him. Which was quite a task but you powered through, swallowing him down until your nose touched the brown patch of hair above his length. 

He let out a loud, primal moan, holding onto your head and trying his best not to bust his load too soon. He pulled you off of him, getting off of the mattress, putting his hands below your arms and hauling you up and pushing you down on it. It was always fun to manhandle you like that, what with you being so small and plaint. Always ready to serve him and let him have his way with you. 

You blinked up at him with unsure eyes, almost wanting to cover yourself from his predatory gaze. “St - stop looking at me like that.” 

He chuckled, “You’re mine now. I’ll look at you however I like.”

He knelt on the floor, pulling you till you were on the edge of the bed, nudging your intimate lips apart with his nose. He took a long breath in, your unique scent never failed to make him hot. 

Placing a flurry of kisses up and down your inner thighs, giving your a nick and a bite here and there till you were going crazy with need. Need to have his mouth on you. 

“Please, Ransom,” you sniffled exaggeratedly, “Just want your mouth on me.”

“You’ve got no patience, doll.” Which was rich, coming from him. 

He shook his head, teasing your entrance with his tongue. Before _finally_ , wrapping his mouth around your bundle of nerves, sucking at it leisurely. 

You pulled at his hair, pushing him closer to your heat because you needed more. 

He took the hint, plunging two fingers inside you, pumping them in and out till he felt you clamping down on them. He pulled right away when he felt you getting too close to your climax. 

No, he needed to look at your face as you fell apart _with_ him. 

Ignoring your whines and curses he hovered above you, pushing his tip against your entrance, coating it with your juices. 

You were out of it, barely there with him, your hands loosely holding onto his broad shoulders, “I love you,” you murmured and then yelped, your eyes scrunched shut as he thursted his entire length inside you. Your nails digging into his biceps and drawing blood. 

There was that delicious familiar ache at first, but you willed yourself to ride through it. It’ll feel good in no time. Except.... he didn’t move.

You opened your eyes and looked up at him to see him staring at you. You called out his name, caressing his cheek. 

“Say it again,” he panted. 

“Say what?” you yelped again as he lifted your hips up, his tip brushing against your spongy spot, “Oh.. uh... I love you.” you repeated. 

He stayed still for a moment or longer. Still not used to hearing those words, especially said so sincerely by you. They often caught him off guard and overwhelmed him. 

His hips bucked into yours as he started thrusting into you properly, his fingers digging into your hips. 

You pulled him down and pressed your lips to his, swirling your tongue against his, spilling your moans in his mouths, only pulling away when you could barely breath. He did have a way of always leaving you breathless.

Propping himself on his elbows, he watched you writhe under him, your face scrunching up in untethered pleasure as you kept asking him for more. It's where you belonged, wrapped up around him. And your cavern was his rightful place, especially now that you'll be married.

“You’ve always been a, tight little thing. Squeezing the shit outta me,” he grunted as you pulsed and fluttered around him your body seized up and fell back. 

He kept driving his hips into you, riding out your orgasm till ropes of his seed coated your walls, he didn’t let up till he was sure he gave you every last drop of him. 

He collapsed on top of you, nipping at the shell of your ear, “Again,” he pleaded, his voice wavering with his cock softening inside you. 

“I love you, baby, more than you’ll ever know,” you said, cradling his head close to you. 

He hummed, pulling himself out of you, laying beside you, he admired your ring as you struggled to stay away, your eyes already dozing off. 

He was proud to have bought it with his own hard earned money with the book you inspired him to write, it was sort of poetic in a way. But you didn’t need to know that or you’d accuse him of going soft for you - which to be fair he was. As his mother always says every marriage has its secrets. 


	9. Watch (Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help your boss relieve some stress and Steve teaches Bucky a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 27 - Exhibition  
> Warnings - smut (m/f), name calling, mean Steve, sir kink, making Bucky watch, boss/employer relationship, sugar relationship, office sex, cockwarming, probably dub con.

You narrowed your eyes, concentrating on your nails to get the perfect stroke of red paint on it - the color ‘berry red' Mr Rogers had picked out for you.

He pretended to be annoyed by your acrylics but you knew he had some sort of weirdly obsession or fetish about them. He loved staring at your hands, holding them so delicately in his, a stark contrast to how he had not-so-gently fucked you just minutes ago.

He absolutely loved kissing your little toes, making his way up your leg but that may just be his way of being an asshole who liked to test your patience.

The hissing sounds he’d make when you dug them in his shoulders or back was absolutely delicious. Even more so than looking at the aftermath of beautiful red marks scattered all over his back.

“Miss L/N,” you yelped, almost spilling your nail polish over your desk as you heard his voice on your intercom.

You cleared your throat before pressing the button to answer, “Yes, sir?”

“Come in here for a minute.” He rasped, his voice strain, almost as if he was holding some back.

You put your stilettos back on, carrying a note pad to write down whatever task he had for you - though you had an idea how this would go, or at least you hoped it would. Just the thought had you rubbing your thighs together.

You pushed his door open, “What can I do for you, sir?” you asked as you stood in front of him while he sat back on the leather couch, his legs wide open, his tie and coat discarded and his sleeves rolled up till his elbows. You wondered if he knew just how sexy he was. Holding up the notepad, feigning innocence and playing the part of the diligent assistant. You did sort of _assist_ him in your own way.

“Come here and get on your knees. Help me relieve some stress.” He pushed back into the cushion as you laid the note pad on the coffee table and walked around it to him, kneeling in front of him you placed your hands on his knees.

“That’s a pretty color. Is it still wet?” he brushed his finger over your knuckle, careful not to touch your nail.

“Yes, sir.”

“Best not mess it up then.” He pressed his lips in a flat line. “I’ll have to do the work for you, like I always do. You’re such a spoiled brat you know that but it’s my own fault. I need to start being stricter with you.” He tutted as he took his cock out of his pants, pushing your head down on it.

You only grinned up at him. You couldn’t even pretend to be sorry, not when this boring slow workday just got infinitely better. You’d rather do this than take notes or attend another meeting.

You took his throbbing length in your mouth, choking as his tip hit the back of your throat, triggering your gag reflex. “Just relax your throat,” he reminded you as you swallowed around him, “remember what I taught you.”

You didn’t know the first thing about sucking cocks, especially ones that were as well-endowed as Mr Rogers'. He was uncharacteristically patient with you while he taught you and let you get used to him.

“Fuck me. That mouth of yours...” he groaned as threw his head back, holding your head down on his cock. It had taken so long to train you. But it was worth his patience when you fucked him so well with your hot mouth.

He tightened his hold on your head when you tried to pull away. He laughed as you looked up at him like a confused puppy.

“Just hold it in your mouth like that for a while till I get this work done.” He smirked as your eyes widened.

He loved testing your patience and giving you pushing your boundaries. Be it your favorite new fuzzy pink handcuffs he used to tie you to his bed, or a trip to an exotic country.

You whimpered around his length, drool dribbling down your chin onto your neck. “You can swallow if you want, sweetheart. But that’s it, if you try doing anything else you can kiss your orgasms, and that Chanel bag you’ve been whining about,” as if to prove his annoyance he rutted his hips up into your throat, making you choke on his length, “goodbye. Understood?”

You nodded and swallowed some of your dribble, you couldn’t really answer with mouth full of cock. Laying your head on his thigh, suckling around him like you would to a popsicle, he did say it was okay for you to swallow, you closed your eyes. Your mind hazy, in a state of calm you often reach when you were with him, you did vaguely hear the door open but you thought that was just your imagination.

“Holy fuck!” You snapped your eyes open as soon as you heard the foreign voice, “Sorry, Steve, um... I’ll just come back later,” You recognised the voice as Mr Rogers' best friend Bucky.

You cheeks immediately heating up upon being caught red handed. Your relationship with your boss wasn’t really a secret but it wasn’t something everyone freely talked about either. You were sure Bucky knew about it, of course he did, sir tells him everything, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

“No.” Steve said gruffly as you looked up at him with your brows furrowed, holding onto your head so you wouldn’t pull away. “Come in, Bucky. I need to discuss something important with you,” getting a firm grip on your head he pulled it back only to push you back down, “Sit over there,” he instructed, nodding towards the arm chair in front of him.

Bucky had no idea what the fuck he had walked into. He was into some freaky shit, having made love to more than one person at the same time more times than he could count. Never, in his thirty something years on this earth, did he think he'd _watch_ his childhood best friend in such a scenario.

Nevertheless, he did as he was told. Laying aback, he was transfixed by your head bobbing up and down the loud squelching noise your mouth made on Steve’s cock, he couldn’t really see it but he had caught a glimpse of it in the locker room once. He knew it’d definitely be hard to suck. You seem to be doing a pretty good job at it from what he could tell by the little, strained grunts escaping Steve’s mouth.

He adjusted his crotch to make room for his erection and then felt a blush creep up his cheeks and neck, because he really shouldn’t get excited over something like this.

“Uh, Steve, um...” he couldn’t speak, what was he supposed to say? “What? I’m, I mean...”

“What happened, Buck? I thought you’d enjoy watching _my_ girl while she was on her knees,” he gritted, finally pulling your head off of him.

You felt butterflies somersault in your tummy at being called his. He had never done that before. You looked up at him with your big doe eyes, proud to be officially his.

“Since you don’t mind ogling her,” he spat.

Bucky sat up straight, take aback, definitely not expecting such accusations and to be caught. He thought he was subtle about it, he did look at you and touch a bit too long for it to be considered appropriate. He flirted with you a bit more than he does with others, but that was only because you flirted back. He always assumed that it was harmless. You both weren’t doing anything wrong and Steve would never find out anyway.

With the way Steve was glaring at him with his jaw clenched tight and blonde brows furrowed together, he definitely regretted it..

...or maybe he didn’t.

Not if he was going to get a show out of it.

“Steve,” he chuckled, shaking his head, “Of course I looked at her. How could I not.” He growled, looking at your direction as you made yourself small by hugging Steve’s calf - wary of his intense gaze. “Besides she’s not yours.” he smirked as Steve’s jaw dropped.

“I just fucking told you she’s mine.” he dismissed him, looking down at you.

“Making her blow you at work and buying her tacky things doesn’t make her yours. That’s not how you treat a lady or did you forget everything your ma taught you?” he stated. “Really, doll? I think you can do better than him.”

Pulling you up by slipping his hands under your arms, he manhandled you till you stood up straight, your knees wobbly and sore. “Turn around,” Steve ordered and you followed, turning towards Bucky.

This did not go as Steve had wanted it to. His plan was to scare Bucky off, but he should’ve known his best bud would not go down without putting up a fight. His hands caressed and smoothed over your sides.

He pulled up your skirt, even though you feebly tried to fight his hands off, spreading your weeping lips with his fingers he gave Bucky a nice view of your pussy. “She’s got a pretty pussy, doesn’t she?” Steve gritted, studying his friend’s face.

“She definitely does,” he replied, arousal seeping into his voice.

“Shame you’ll never get to touch it,” he taunted, pinching your clit as you keened, holding onto his wrist, your thighs quivering. “She doesn’t wear any panties because I told her so. Bet she’s not wearing a bra either, are you, baby?” he asked, he knew the answer - he could clearly see it but he wanted to show Bucky.

“No,” you let out a shaky exhale as his fingers smeared your juices around your bundle of nerves, his finger nudging at your entrance before slipping in. You tried to hold back your moans, you really did, you were on edge with someone observing you like that but you couldn’t stay quiet. Not when he played you so expertly with his fingers.

But then he withdrew his hand, giving your ass a harsh slap, “No what?”

“No - no, sir,” you heaved.

“That’s right,” he hummed, playing with the patch of hair above your mould, “Now, remove your clothes. Hurry, I don’t have all day. I’m a busy man.” He sat back, letting you do the work for a bit.

You furiously shook your head, peering at your boss over your shoulder, pleading him with your eyes.

“Let’s give Bucky here a good look at you. What’s the point of having such a pretty slut if I can show her off from time to time. I won’t ask twice.” He stated, matter-of-factly.

And because you knew what happens when you disobey him, you followed. Wiggling your hips side to side to step out of your pencil skirt. Before undoing the buttons of your silk blouse and letting it slip over your shoulders. You were about to step out of your heels - mostly because they weren't not making this ordeal any easier.

“No, keep the heels on.” Bucky said. His tone not nearly as demanding as Steve’s but you listened anyway. A part of you wanted to please him. You shifted on one foot to other, left only in your Louboutins and the tiffany’s necklace and earrings Mr Rogers had got you when you first deep throated him.

“You weren’t kidding, Rogers,” Bucky praised, unabashedly looking over your nude body, licking his lips at the sight of your hard nipples. “Play with your breasts for me, doll.” He asked. He knew he couldn’t touch them, no matter how bad he wanted to, but making you do it was the next best thing.

Your hands travelled of their own accord, holding onto your heavy breasts and the massaging them, lifting them up before you rubbed both your nipples with your fingers, “Like this, sir?” you asked, as if you didn’t know any better.

Bucky felt himself almost burst in his pants, like a goddamn teenager when you said that. “Jesus, Steve, you really hit the lottery with this one.”

“Mm-hm,” Steve hummed, easing two thick fingers into your heat, his other hand squeezed your titts, you gasped and squirmed, trying to squeeze your legs shut while letting out little mewls. “She’s so responsive too.”

“Alright, baby,” he said, pulling his fingers out of you without giving you that sweet release, no he had much better plans, “Now, you’re gonna ride my cock like the good little whore you are. Can you do that?”

“No!” you panicked.

Because: A – he was hung like a horse. It was impossible to ride him while you were on top where you could feel all of him.

And B – you weren’t sure if you wanted to do that in front of another man, even if the idea sounded tempting, there’s no way you could perform under that kinda pressure.

Steve made a ‘tch' sound, shaking his head despondently “You’re making me look bad, princess,” he sighed.

“I - I’m just nervous,” you made the mistake of looking over to Bucky, the _huge_ budge in his pants and his lust blown eyes and making you shiver.

“Don’t forget, slut, you wanted this.” He reminded you.

You clenched your eyes shut. You did. You had asked for a threesome with Bucky, because fuck he was almost as hot as your man, and Mr Rogers had spanked you raw as punishment. You weren’t able to sit for an entire week after that. You knew he wouldn’t say yes and were anticipating some sort of punishment so it was a win-win for you. You never thought he’d take your request seriously.

“I did,” you agreed.

Taking a deep breath, you held Bucky’s gaze, there nothing to be scared of or to be intimidated by, it was just Bucky, _he_ seems to be the one who is taken with you. You hold the power here.

You lowered yourself till you were hovering over his hard cock, gripping the base of it and easing it into your cunt. Your movements slow and deliberate. If you did it properly there was no reason for it to hurt.

You sighed when he was fully sheathed inside you, putting most of your weight on his thighs and leaning back till his front was flush against your naked back.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight, no matter how many times I fuck you,” he rambled, drawing patterns on your clit as you wailed, the sensations wrecking havoc on your, already sore pussy. “Move, sweetheart,” he tapped on your hip, his tongue peeking out to lick a tear off your cheek.

You nodded and sniffled, you didn’t even realise you had started crying. Holding onto his upper thighs for support and looking back at Bucky you pull yourself up just a little bit while Bucky palms his cock through his dark jeans.

You set a steady pace, your breath hitching every time his head brushed against your cervix. Your titts bouncing in tandem with your hips.

“Such a good girl,” Steve kept praising you, trying his best to hold back his climax, there was no way he was going before you. Pressing kisses on your back, which was covered with a sheen of sweat, “You’re so good at doing what you’re told, baby, just a little more. Are you almost there?” he cooed. 

You nodded, Bucky, your sir, everything around you slipped into a abyss as your orgasm washed over you.

He rutted his hips into yours, his sac slapping against your ass as filled you up with his spend as your pussy flutter around him. It didn’t take long for Bucky to follow, releasing in his pants soiling his briefs and his jeans. His groaning pulling Steve out of his haze.

Calling out your name, he pressed a kiss to your jaw, “Your work here is done. Go back to your desk, I have an important meeting with Bucky. You can take off early, I’ll see you at home.” He told you. “And you better not clean yourself up. I want you full you of my cum so you remember who the fuck you belong to.”

“Bu – but it’ll slip out! There’s so much of it!”

“Then you better clench that cunt real tight.” He ordered you as you nodded, pulling his soft cock out of you, you contracted your muscles so none of his cream would spill.

Slipped your skirt and blouse on you headed for the door before coming back and collecting your note pad, “Oopsie,” you giggled, feeling their eyes on your behind as you swayed your hips and walked back to your desk.

You typed away at your desk and waiting for the day to be over. Maybe you could convince Steve to eat his cum out of you. If you could get him to give you an _almost_ threesome you can definitely make him do that.


End file.
